Unplanned Surprises
by Pezlie
Summary: Izaya decided to play a little prank on Shizuo, but it ends in a way he hadn't even thought of. Shizaya. *Smut and Cross dressing alert!*


Title: Unplanned Surprises  
Pairing: Shizaya  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 6,407  
Summary: Izaya decided to play a little prank on Shizuo, but it ends in a way he hadn't even thought of.  
Warnings: Cross dressing and gay buttsex.  
Dedication: To Bibbits, who changed their OTP on me. Darn you. Darn you to heck.

* * *

Shizuo had been bar tending regularly for two and a half months or so, but he hadn't been prepared for tonight. During his time as a drink slinger, he had successfully learned the ropes and had seen his fair share of desperate women, horny men, and people who would deeply regret their actions in the morning. Many women in skimpy outfits and with a thick coating of make up had pranced over to him, batting their eyelashes and biting their lips, hoping to score a free drink or two; all of them quickly realized that with his mildly grumpy look and unresponsiveness to their flirting, he wasn't their best shot. All, accept this femme fatale before him now.

The first time he saw her it was after dark but before the usual crowd of rowdy college drunkards had flooded in. Equipped in a barely there black strapless dress and ankle breaking stilettos, she ordered her drink from one of the other bartenders on duty and found herself a relatively isolated spot to sit. Shizuo was busy getting a beer for a gentlemen in his mid to late 30s, and was unable to see her face or even make out what her order was. He did, however, hear the general gist of her voice. It was on the deep side for a woman, but that just made it all the more enthralling. The blond shifted his eyes her way, intending the look to be a quick, absentminded glance, but as soon as mocha eyes landed on her, he was hooked.

The first thing he noticed was her painted red lips, wrapped teasingly around a straw. Usually, such a striking color would look odd on such a pale skin tone, but on her it worked wonders. Dark, mid length hair framed her face in soft waves. He dragged his gaze down the elegant shape of her neck, unmarred by a single blemish or freckle, to the soft rise of bosom-

He jerked his wandering eyes upwards, and saw that she was smirking at him with those sinfully full lips. For the first time they locked gazes across the dark, smokey bar, and he realized that her eyes were roughly the same shade as her mouth.

_'The flea has red eyes,'_ He mused, and that ruined the moment. He growled deep in his throat and spun on his heel, going to fetch drinks for the rude, slobbering masses that were now starting to trickle in.

The night drew on, he served drinks, but she never quite left his mind. Occasionally the extremely strong man would glance her way. Sometimes she seemed oblivious, but increasingly she'd lock eyes with him, and a rush of feeling would go down his spine. He kept getting a sense that he knew her from some where, but the name or circumstances refused to come. They looked to be around the same age- could she have gone to high school with him? He felt he was getting warmer, but he still wasn't quite there.

It really didn't matter who she was or from what corner of his past she might have once lurked in, the point was that she was here now and she was most definitely giving him bedroom eyes, but they were a slightly disturbing brand, as if she wanted to kill him and fuck the body.

It was kind of a turn on.

This promiscuous female eventually got up and came over to him, hopping up onto the bar stool with lithe, feline grace. Red orbs scanned him up and down, sizing him up, and he felt the absurd urge to cover his chest with his hands like a budding preteen girl caught changing.

"Are you going to refill my drink or are you just going to stand there and look pretty?" She asked bitingly, but the mystery woman seemed extremely amused. That look sparked that familiar feeling again, but Shizuo dismissed it as he went to fill the glass. As he finished pouring the final ingredient (a healthy dose of vodka) into the cup he saw her roll her eyes and wrap her soft fingers around his wrist. She poured in more, and once she was satisfied she released him and reclaimed the glass.

He continued to do his job, but the whole time he could feel her fiery eyes burning the back of his neck. Every time he'd glance her way he was struck once again by how beautiful this woman was. How could no one else see this?

As if someone had heard his thoughts, a rather greasy looking fellow with a hand on his crotch wandered up. "Yo, yo, yo, hey Babe!" He said, eying the raven of a woman as if she were a cupcake he was about to devour. She spun around and glared at him. "How about I order you a few drinks and we go back to my place and do the nasty?"

Her nose wrinkled in disgust and without saying a word, she thrust out a spiked heel, hitting him squarely in the testicles. Boredly, she twisted back around to lock eyes with the blond bartender as everyone looked at the poor fool on the ground. "So, what's a muscular guy like you doing as a bartender?" she asked, "I bet the owner of this place wanted you to be part of security."

He glanced nervously at the man on the floor. "S'not important," He mumbled, wiping a dirty glass with a rag. Maybe they had wanted him to be part of security, but that didn't mean he couldn't be a bartender. He had other skills that didn't involve physical strength...

"What's your name? I'm Yuuki, by the way," Her eyes flickered down his body again. A small smirk was on her lips.

"Heiwajima Shizuo," He said quietly. Now that this woman, Yuuki, knew who he was, he was sure she'd hastily retreat. After all, not many people want to be in the presence of a monster.

Surprisingly, she didn't seem aghast by this. On the contrary, she seemed to... be aroused by it. "Mmmm, you don't say?" She purred, gazing up at him through dark lashes. "I wonder what other parts of you are big and strong."

"What?" He said, confused and aghast.

She pressed a slim white finger to his lips, silencing his bewilderment. A mischievous grin surfaced on her flawless face, and he was once again struck by how familiar she looked as the raven hopped over the counter. Yuuki crouched down, and ran a hand up the side of his leg.

"You just try and look composed," She said, and applied pressure to his crotch with the palm of her hand. He sucked in a breath and looked around to see if anyone was looking. No one seemed to be, and he moved closer to the counter so that anyone who might look at him would be unable to see this siren of a woman or her actions.

The dark haired female yanked down his zipper and shoved her hand inside his pants. Not much for foreplay, apparently. He felt her running her fingers over the material of his boxers teasingly, before reaching in for his blooming erection. Despite the absurdity of this stranger fondling him, he felt like he'd known her most of his life. Shizuo bit his lip and tightened his grip on the bar counter. She slide her hand up and down his length, gaining speed and rhythm while gripping it in just the right way and occasionally swirling a thumb over the slit. _'She's really good at this...'_ he thought, trying to keep his eyes from fluttering shut. He'd never had anything even remotely similar to this happen to him before.

His breathing was just becoming labored when a customer gave him an odd look and yelled for another beer. He thanked any god there was that they hadn't asked for him to actually mix something. If they had, he'd most likely have spilled it all over himself and ended up with broken glass everywhere. He leaned stiffly over, grabbing a bottle, and that was when he felt the warm ghost of her breath on his shaft. He could just imagine how her pink tongue looked just about now, as it darted out to lap his head. A moan escaped him, and this earned more odd looks. He stiffly handed the man his beer and took a shuddering breath as this woman, Yuuki she had called herself, engulfed him.

Shizuo dared to look down, and saw those brilliant red eyes staring up at him, and saw just how much of a thrill this was for her as well. She bobbed her head rapidly, and he fought to bite back another moan. There was a woman who he hardly knew, hadn't even kissed in fact, with her red lips (now not quite as red; some of the lipstick had been rubbed off. Whether this was from sipping her drink or from sucking his member, he wasn't sure.) wrapped around his cock, giving him a blow job in the middle of a crowded bar. He'd just officially met her not ten minutes ago! He was drowned in disbelief but knew that there was no way this was a dream.

The cigarette smoke from the patrons was circling through the air, making it hard to breathe. That, combined with where all of his blood was pooling, was making him dizzy. If possible this mystery woman took even more of him in, and despite how sure he was that she'd gag, she didn't. He moaned again, and bent over to rest his elbows on the bar. A mess of bleached hair was now obscuring his face from the public, and he could clearly see the goddess crouching in the floor.

Her cheeks were flushed and hollowed as she applied more suction, and parts of her hair are sticking to her slender neck. He can feel her smirk around him, and then pull off of him with an audible _'pop'_.

His face is red with arousal, but now he's also red with anger. "Why did you sto-"

She giggled and made a hushing gesture. "Not so fast; I'm not going to let you leave me unsatisfied. When does your shift end?"

He angrily looked at his watch. It was a good thing it was digital; in his current state he would most likely be unable to read anything more complicated. "In 16 minutes," He replied. She nodded, as if the last few minutes had never transpired, and crawled back over the counter nonchalantly, giving him a nice view of her behind. He gaped, astonished. With difficulty, he put his painfully erect organ back into his pants and tried to fill the remaining time with anything to keep his mind off of the throbbing erection that refused to abate.

His mouth was on her neck as they stumbled into his apartment. Their kiss bruised lips connected once again as they accidentally bumped into one of the walls in his hallway, and finally they staggered into his bedroom. He pushed her forcefully, making her fall back onto the mattress. The hem of her dress rode up, exposing creamy thighs, and the need in his pants throbbed painfully. Shizuo straddled her, and they picked up the kiss that had previously been broken. Tongues danced, and he loosely grabbed a fistful of her hair-

"Don't-!"

-and it came off in his hand. Bewildered, he jerked backwards and looked at the mess of black strands in his fist. With dangerous slowness he drug his eyes away from the wig to rest on this woman, to discover firstly that she was a he with short spikey locks, and secondly that this man was none other than Izaya.

"Pfft, you really thought I was a woman, you protozoan!" The informant yelled, bursting out in a fit of laughter.

Shizuo just stared, still trying to process exactly what had happened... and then becoming enraged. "YOU FUCKING FLEA! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GOING TO _STRANGLE_ YOU!" He wrapped his strong hands around the other male's throat, fully intending on killing him once and for all. He felt a sharp pain stretch across his arm, and he stepped back, looking down at his now bleeding limb. Izaya grinned, licked the blood off his flick blade, and rolled off the edge of the bed.

He growled and got on his knees to look under the bed, but saw nothing but a discarded t-shirt and a few dust bunnies. "Where-"

"Shizu-chaaan~!" Came that annoying voice from behind him. He jerked up, just in time to see Izaya's hand as it reached around and patted him on the groin. "You still have a boner~!"

Not really thinking, he yelled "Shut up before I fuck you with it!" while grabbing the flea's arm and whirling around. He slung the man up on the bed and crawled on top of him, straddling the smaller male.

Izaya chuckled, but there was no mistaking the worry in his eyes. "So, is Shizu-chan admitting that he _wants_ to fornicate with me, even though I am not female?"

"What would you say if I did?" He asked, pushing him harder into the mattress.

He could see Izaya's calmness slipping another notch. Obviously, he had planned on Shizuo trying to kill him, not … this. "I would say that Shizu-chan is never going to be granted the privilege of being so intimate with me. He's not even human. He'd most definitely hurt me, and it'd be a humiliating and unsatisfying experience for the both of us," He retorted, eying him warily the way a cornered animal will look at an adversary just before they strike.

The bartender glared. "You think I wouldn't be able to satisfy you if I wanted to?"

"There is no way on Earth that I'd let you-"

He crushed their lips together, silencing Izaya. The informant, true to his nature, was suborn about it, and kept his mouth scrunched together. Shizuo managed to slip his tongue inside, and felt Izaya's teeth dig into the intruding pink digit. He retreated and glared down at the informant.

"Get the hell off of me you brute!" Whined the smaller male, squirming around beneath his hold. "This isn't funny anymore!"

Shizuo grinned evilly, a look that was much more common on the other man's face."Uh uh. You were sure acting like you wanted me to pound you into the mattress, and how could you expect a brute like me to restrain myself after all that?"

Now he finally saw real panic flash over Izaya's face, but it was quickly rounded up and shoved back into whatever mental box the raven kept for this purpose. A fake smile was plastered over the remnants of unease that lay beneath, and he practically purred as he spoke. "Oh Shizu-chan~ I'm so flattered! I always knew that there was no way one of my precious humans could hate me. Not that you're human, but-"

He knew that if he allowed the manipulative little worm to continue speaking, he'd go on all night and repeatedly steer the conversation in the exact direction that he wanted until he got his own way, so he silenced the brunette by kissing him again. The sociopath kept lack and unresponsive, even when Shizuo sneaked his tongue into the moist cavern of his mouth. He didn't respond in the slightest until the blond brushed against a particularly sensitive spot on his tongue. Izaya let out a small half-groan of pleasure, and then pressed his palms to the other's chest in a a fruitless attempt to push him away.

He ripped off his partially buttoned bartender shirt, throwing it over his shoulder. He heard one of Izaya's heels hit the carpet as it slipped off his foot. The need for air become overpowering, and he was forced to break their lip embrace. Panting against the informant's neck, he reached around behind the smaller man to try and get the zipper down on the back of the dress (the hem of which was now pushed up so far that he could see a glimmer of the red underwear beneath) to get it off.

The brunette wiggled around, shifting positions every time he got a good grip on the zipper, trying to prevent him from getting it down. The very last of his naturally sparse patience flew out the window. He growled and flipped the man onto his stomach, then pulled the zipper down a little too roughly. The sound of splitting fabric filled the room, but that didn't matter to him. Izaya's smooth, pale back was exposed, the only thing breaking up the expanse of snow colored fresh was the back of a black bra.

He snorted at the absurdity of the situation. Not bothering with snaps and hooks, he grabbed the fabric on either side of the clasp and yanked, again producing that ripping noise. Izaya grumbled something about him being disrespectful to other peoples' things as Shizuo pulled the offending article of clothing out from under him, holding it up to examine it. Built into the bra were a pair of fake breasts.

"I can't believe you actually wore this," He said amused, dropping the bra on the edge of the mattress and looking at the back of Izaya's head.

The raven twisted his neck around uncomfortably to glare at him. "Well if I hadn't then it wouldn't have looked as realistic. I'm sure you wouldn't have noticed with your tiny brain, but other people would have." He now flipped himself back around so that his bare back was pressed against the sheets. The front of the dress didn't quite fit right anymore. "When is Shizu-chan going to get bored of this little game and just go ahead and kill me already?" He spoke of the ill-tempered man killing him as casually as he would talk about the weather or sports.

Once again the blond grinned evilly, mimicking one of Izaya's favorite expressions. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you, or get tired of this. I'm going to make it so that you won't be able to show your ass in Ikebukuro for a week from the pain, and you're going to enjoy every minute of it."

"I highly doubt that," Huffed Izaya.

Shizuo leaned down to suck at the man's neck. As usual, Izaya made it more difficult by digging his nails into the blond's forearms and thrashing around. After the mark was dark enough to please him, he moved went down to the other's collar bone, the whole while letting his lips brush against heated skin. He lapped at the dip the male's clavicle made, pleased with the little strangled whimper that earned. The informant kicked out with the still heel clad foot and met nothing but air.

"This is rape!" He declared, flailing his arms.

"... And?"

"... I hate you."

"I know," He replied, running his hands up and down the fatty tuna loving man's side, partly because he liked the way the soft yet firm cloth covered flesh felt under his mighty palms, and partly trying to feel for any weapons. It wouldn't do if the louse stabbed him and ruined the evening.

Sure enough, he felt the hard shape of a knife taped to the curve of his right hip. He moved his hand down to the raven's creamy thighs, skating his fingertips along them as he reached the material of the dress. He pushed it up even further to reveal a pair of... red silk panties.

And then Izaya slapped him.

He hadn't expected it, and his head reeled backwards. The flea quickly turned back around onto his stomach, and pushed up so that he was on his hands and knees. He scuttled over to the edge of the bed, giving Shizuo quite the view as he did so, until he was close enough to twist his legs around to get up. He obviously hadn't remembered that he was wearing only one four inch heel, and he started to fall as the homicidal blond's hands grabbed him by the throat. The taller man squeezed harder, constricting his wind pipe, and slung him back onto the bed. He got on top of the other, straddling him.

A soft wheezing noise came from him, and he clawed desperately at the fingers clasped around his throat. Black spots danced across his vision. _'He's really going to strangle me,'_ thought the brunette. Shizuo seemed to come to this conclusion himself, because he released the man.

He broke out into a barrage of ragged gasps, grasping his bruised throat. Air, sweet, precious air flooded his lungs, which he was grateful for despite the burning sensation in his chest. Colors swam in front of him for a few moments before solidifying into shapes again.

When he regained enough awareness to notice what position he was now in he realized that Shizuo was reaching up his dress to get the knife. The brute withdrew his hand, in the palm of which glittered one of his flick blades. He saw the other close his fist, and suddenly the other's knuckles were white as he squeezed. There was a cracking noise, and when he opened his hand back up fragments of the blade lay in his palm, glittering like silver in the low lighting. There was a scratch on his palm from where the edge had dug in, and it began to ooze a ruby liquid.

The blond absentmindedly rubbed the blood on his palm onto the sheets, and brought his gaze back up to meet the raven's. Neither said anything, but the look Shizuo gave him clearly said that if he tried to escape again then he'd attempt to strangle him again and the look Izaya returned clearly said fuck you.

Shizuo bent forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, and uncharacteristically in return Izaya stayed still. He layed back against the pillows and allowed Shizuo to kiss his shoulder while pushing the bottom of the dress up, once more exposing the panties. The informant turned his head, a bright dusting of pink spreading across his cheeks. The blond grabbed the sociopath's silk covered crotch, feeling the semi-erect organ beneath. Izaya brought a sharp breath inward, and slowly flexed and unflexed his fingers. _'I just need to wait until his guard is down again...'_ thought the informant.

"If Shizu-chan is really going to rape me, the least he could do is take off his pants like a proper gentlemen," He huffed, crossing his arms grumpily.

Even though he hated to be told what to do, he complied and began taking off his belt and unzipping his pants. His neglected erection was throbbing painfully. He pushed down his pants and boxers in a swift motion, releasing his manhood. He moved off of the louse to kick off the clothing hanging on his ankles, and that was when Izaya pounced.

He used Shizuo's larger, stronger body against him and switched around their positions, so that Izaya was perched on the now nude man. He grabbed the discarded bra and slipped his fingers into the pocket where the right fake breast was, and pulled out another knife. He'd just pressed the button to release the blade when it was slapped from his hand, twirling through the air until it struck the wall. The pocketknife was buried to the hilt in the wall, sticking out absurdly.

Izaya swallowed uneasily. Worry creeped into his face, and either he was unaware of it or the emotion was so strong that it would not be pushed back. Shizuo voted on the second. "Mm, fine. How about I just finish what I started at the bar and Shizu-chan let's me go? That way we both win," Purred the man, licking his lips sensually and tracing a pattern on the blond's chest with one wandering finger.

Shizuo ignored the offer and instead took this opportunity to run his fingertips over the soft skin of the other's thighs, savoring the silky texture. He wouldn't admit it even to himself, but the few times he'd seen the irritating man's legs he'd fantasized about touching them. As he moved his hands upwards he came across the lacy edge of the feminine underwear. He skirted his hands up the sides until he could grasp Izaya's slim hips and force him to scoot closer. He pressed his lips to the informant's silk covered erection, producing a watery gasp from the brunette.

"Sh-Shizu-chan don't," he whispered, bending forward so that his short dark hair hung in his face. A red color had resurfaced on his cheeks.

The brute opened up wider, mouthing the other, and pressed his tongue against the cloth covered bulge.

Smoldering mocha eyes looked up to meet hooded cardinal ones. "Shizu-cha-aahn... s-stop it..."

He hooked his thumbs into the band at the top and slowly began to pull the panties down, exposing more delicious ivory skin as he went until they were around his knees. At last the other's arousal sprung forth, proud and leaking. A little whimper came from the owner, and he swallowed dryly.

Shizuo pushed the dress up higher so that it wouldn't get in the way, and pressed his lips to the head of the penis in front of him experimentally. He'd never done anything like this before, but it didn't seem too hard. He lapped at the budding pearl of liquid forming at the slit, rolling the curious taste around his mouth. A little salty, but not bad. He was vaguely aware of Izaya's labored breathing above him as he slowly took the member into his mouth.

Izaya had been gritting his teeth in preparation, trying to disconnect himself from his body. He didn't like this at all, not one little bit, he told himself, but that mantra was hard to follow with the protozoan so close, and with that moist cavern wrapped around him. A moan escaped him. Usually it would infuriate him that the stupid fucking caveman had made him react in such a way, but his whole body was tingling with pleasant sensations. He was lucky he had enough blood above the waist to keep his heart beating and lungs breathing.

As the blond began bobbing his head slowly he felt fingers thread themselves in his hair. Upon looking up, he could see that the brunette's other arm was being used to hold on to the headboard. The man's face was flushed even deeper, contrasting wonderfully with the dark locks that were sticking to the sides of his face. Shizuo quickened his pace and hummed deep in his throat, sending vibrations down the man's shaft.

"Nnghh, ple-please," he begged, gasping and panting. Shizuo was so startled he almost stopped moving. Had Orihara Izaya just said please?

The raven had been trying to say 'Please stop,' but his repulsion had died down long ago (before they'd even arrived at the other's apartment, truthfully) and this felt amazing. What could it hurt if he allowed Shizu-chan to suck him off? Maybe if he was lucky the protozoan would choke to death.

The bartender stopped moving his head, which made the receiver huff angrily. He grinned as he flicked his tongue out and licked the other male from base to tip and back again. He pressed the smooth side of his teeth against the heated flesh, wondering what reaction this would generate.

The informant squeezed his eyes shut and let out another installment in the series of loud moans he had been producing. _'Shizu-chan's neighbors are going to give him all sorts of awkward looks tomorrow,'_ he thought cheerfully.

"You seem to be enjoying this," Said the larger man, his lips brushing and warm breath caressing Izaya's shaft as he spoke.

"Nhh... Shut up..." Was the best he could muster. He pushed Shizuo's face into his crotch, unsubtly telling him to continue.

The brute chuckled and pulled back to admire the other's flushed state. The remaining shoe was no where to be seen and the dress now seemed more like a rather wide belt than an article of clothing. Izaya's narrowed eyes looked down at this and angrily began wrestling with the confounded thing. He'd just gotten it up to his face, obscuring his vision when he felt the man beneath him push roughly him onto his back, and then roll on top of him. The bartender's own length pressed against his, and they both moaned.

Izaya twirled the dirty, ripped dress around for a moment or two before throwing it across the clothes-scattered room. He placed his now free arms on either of Shizuo's shoulders and crossed them at the wrist as he felt the other wrap his strong arms around him, pressing against the sweaty bare skin on his back. The two contradicting men stared deeply into each other's hooded eyes, eyes that had always been filled with hatred and anger up until now. Looking at those rose colored orbs, he realized that he just couldn't do it.

Guilt fluttered across the taller man's heart, and he averted his gaze shamefully. He wanted to tell his enemy that he wasn't going to force himself on him like he'd said, but had no idea how. If he did something that despicable he thought he might just break the other, and the thought of a scared, nonthreatening flea instead of an irritating, throat slitting flea sickened him. Shizuo detached himself and moved over to the other side of the bed.

Izaya blinked owlishly, confusion evident on his face. Wasn't Shizu-chan supposed to be molesting him violently right about now? He turned his head to the other and suddenly understood. The raven bit his lip contemplatively for a moment before seeming to come to a difficult conclusion.

The protozoan had been expecting to hear Izaya get up and begin gathering his things, or even maybe try and engage a fight with him, but he hadn't even thought of him doing what he did.

The red eyed schizoid crawled over to him and wrapped a hand around his extremely neglected erection, stroking tenderly. "You're not going to just leave me like this, are you? Come on Sugarplum, fuck me already!"

Shizuo gaped at him, and Izaya in response simply rolled his eyes. The smaller man released his manhood and moved on top of him. Their damp chests were flush against each other, and their erections were pressed firmly together. Both of them groaned blissfully. The blond grabbed Izaya's hips and ground their crotches together again, creating delicious friction.

At first he didn't know what the young propagandist was doing as he began sucking on his fingers, but realization dawned soon enough. After a short time filled with grinding and incoherent moaning of words Izaya removed the digits, a string of saliva connecting them to his sinful lips. He frantically rubbed their shafts against one another and reached backwards to slide a wet finger inside himself.

A pinched look took over his face, but neither stopped their grinding hips. Shizuo slid his hands up Izaya's body until he could press his palms to either side of the man's head. He threaded his hands through short dark tresses and connected their lips in a brief yet powerful kiss.

The informant added a second finger, and the look of discomfort morphed into a look of real pain. The blond leaned forward to speak breathlessly against his ear. He whispered sweet nothings that melted together and were lost in the passion of the moment, but they most undoubtedly would have embarrassed the both of them.

"Nngh... Shizu-chaaan," He moaned, half in discomfort and half in pleasure. He scissored the fingers that were stretching him despite the pain, just wanting to get this uncomfortable part over so they could move onto the main attraction.

"Mm, impatient m-much?" Shizuo chuckled, wrapping his arms around the slim body on top of his own.

"You're r-ruining the mo-oohh... moment," He replied. Izaya added a third finger, forcing his eyes to water and his vision to blur. A hurt filled grunt tumbled from his lips, which he promptly squeezed together to form a thin white line.

The protozoan's brow furrowed with concern despite his hatred for the flea. "H-Hey... ta-ake it easy..." He panted.

This earned absolutely no response. The only change was that Izaya was no longer moving his pelvis concurrently with the blond's. Desperate to get a reaction and to be stimulated, he enclosed his fist around their hard lengths and commenced pumping them.

"Nngh! Now... I wa-ahh..."

"Wh-what?"

"I want you n-now Shizu-chan!" Whined the always impatient brat. Tears danced in his eyes like diamonds, encrusting the bottom edge of his ruby eyes.

"Yo-nnhh, you'll hurt yourse-helf," He warned.

The psychopath paid no attention to him, and pulled away from the fondling hand. He removed his own fingers and positioned himself over the flamboyant cock of the other. He swiftly impaled himself on it, and a tear rolled down his cheek. He bit down on his hand to muffle a pain filled cry.

Shizuo's neck turned to water and he let his head roll back on the pillow behind him. The tight, blissful heat now squeezing his erection enticed a deep moan from him. A brief string of laughs floated through the room. "Told... You..."

The informant glared at him from the slits his eyes now glimmered in. Even in the middle of sex Izaya's lashing tongue and fiery spirit asserted itself. "Fuck... You..."

A pang of sympathy ran through him, along with a strange brand of affection that didn't sit quite right. He reached up to wipe the salty wetness off his now lover's hot cheek.

For a few snatches of time all that was heard was heavy breathing as the smaller male adjusted to the painful fullness he was now experiencing, and the larger male used all of his massive strength to keep from plundering into that heavenly cavern mercilessly. The raven rested his hands on the other's abdomen to keep his balance. Finally the brunette moved, first upwards, then back down, plunging Shizuo's manhood back into his pulsing heat. The first few slow movements were ecstasy for the bartender and agony for the gossip, but this soon changed.

Izaya could hardly believe it when the burning and stretching subsided to pleasure. "Ahh! Y-yes!" The words tumbled from his mouth, he being helpless to stop them. His head rolled bonelessly on his shoulders, but he kept seeing glimpses of his nemesis before him, panting, toned chest heaving.

Shizuo thrust upwards in time with the other, reveling in the sensation of his arousal sliding inside the splendidly hot walls. "G-God... Nn..."

Izaya had just drawn a breath into his straining lungs when a blinding flash of liquid euphoria shot through his body, making his toes curl and his limbs feel numb and stupid. He didn't moan or yell, he flat out _screamed_, digging his nails into the soft flesh of the strongest man Ikebukuro.

A grin once again surfaced on the brusque blond's face. He made sure to hit that spot again, and it earned him the exact same reaction.

Izaya's thin form was quivering as he repeatedly skewered himself, making the hard rod penetrate his entrance roughly. Shizuo moaned and gasped, while Izaya screamed out with every motion. Sometimes it was the other's name or jumbled, slurred words, but increasingly it was just animalistic cries. His tired muscles obediently lifted his body up to the point where just the head of Shizuo's extremity remained encased in that sinful warmth, before going lax and dropping him back down, sending rushes of pleasure throughout his over-heated body.

Both knew that neither could take much more of this marvelous abuse. Izaya was struck with a sudden urge, and he acted upon it without sparing a second thought. He grabbed the opposing male's hands that were gripping the sheets and intertwined their fingers. His gesture was returned with just as much if not more pressure, and the movement between their lower halves became more sporadic and frantic.

"Izayaahh!" Not able to hold back the release that had been building for so long, he climaxed, filling the moist cavern. Izaya responded with a cry of his own seconds later, reaching his orgasm and spilling his seed brazenly over the both of them. Using the last of his energy, he lifted himself off of the spent penis, a trail of unnoticed pink-tinged semen dripping down his inner thigh. He collapsed heavily on top of Shizuo, unaware of the fact that his eagerness had resulted in ripping that he would feel tomorrow.

The two exhausted young men lay together, panting. The taller of the two wrapped his arms around the smaller one, pressing his forearms into the small of his back and burying his nose in soft dark locks. The pungent combination of sweat and sex was evident all throughout the room, but neither noticed nor cared. They lay, dazzled by their shared experience, enjoying the afterglow.

Izaya allowed himself to slide to the side, tucked nicely into the crook of Shizuo's arm, using his chest as a pillow. An warm arm rested on top of him, pulling him even closer. He had just about fallen asleep when he felt the body under his head shift, reaching for something on the nightstand. He cracked an irritated red eye to see what in the world could be more important than his precious beauty rest.

"Put those fucking cigarettes down, you are _not_ stinking up this bed while I'm in it."

Shizuo sighed, setting the cartoon and lighter down. "Then get out of it," He replied sleepily with no malice. He readjusted his position so that he had an arm wrapped around the slim body next to him. Cigarettes could wait until the morning.

Both men quickly slipped into a dreamless state of unconsciousness, and that night they slept side by side, not as enemies but as lovers.

* * *

*Cough* Cheesy ending is cheesy. *Cough*

Oh well. That was my first shot at DRRR! fan fiction, and while it is far from perfect I don't think it's half bad. This is also the the longest thing I've ever written. I hope you enjoy it Bibbits.

Reviews are greatly enjoyed, and they encourage me to write more!


End file.
